HarpyEagle123’s Coding Guide!
Introduction Ah, yes, coding. Some of it is simple, some of it is hard. Well, I, HarpyEagle123, will be teaching you all my knowledge on coding! Feel free to edit it with anything you know, just say who you are after it! Headers To make one of these, you can type in whatever you want the title to be , or hit the capital A on the panel of random tools in the top left corner. Underlining, Bold, etc. For underlining, you type in whatever, or in the panel mentioned in Headers, you click the button with Ab. For italics, you do whatever, or in the panel you hit the I. For bold, you type whatever, or the B in the panel. For lines, you type whatever. To make your text big, type in whatever. For small, you type whatever. If you were to be making a badge or something, to prevent a loop, you’d type . __NOEDITSECTION__ would make it so that there’s no edit button beside each header. __TOC__ would put the Table of Contents wherever you put that text. would make it so that’s there’s no Table of Contents. Polls! I’ll have to do these in different parts, because no matter what I do, I can’t get them to set up correctly. First, you put , then hit enter/return depending on what device you’re on, but only once. That’ll be your first question, then one enter/return again, that’d be your second question, etc. At the end, you’d put . Example: This is the Title Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Etc. Tabs |-|Something=hi |-|Something 2= hi 2. The ‘hi 2’ and ‘hi’ would be text in a tab, while ‘Something’ and ‘Something 2’ would be the tab names. Example: |-|Something=hi |-|Something 2= hi 2 Colors Colors can be identified by their names or hex codes. Example: red’s code is #ff0000. If you were to have a dark red, you’d type darkred or #8b0000. If it was light red, you’d type lightred or #ffcccb. If you were to have a blue gray or something, you’d have to use a hex code for all I know. You can search them up with (insert color name here) hex code. Keep in mind that hex codes have to have a hashtag before them and for both, be in parentheses. Remember to always put commas between each color. Singular colors don’t have to have parentheses. Example: (#aabe, #beaa) Example: (red, blue) Gradients A linear gradient’s code would look something like this: Examples Example would become: Example Example would be: Example Example would become: Example |-|Test= hi |-|Test2= hi2 would become: |-|Test= hi |-|Test2= hi2 Text Shadows Here’s an example of the code for this: Something Something If you were to use it with a div style, you’d put it after the ;"> before the actual text. Example: Something,Example would become: Something,Example Then you can customize it’s colors and pixels. SoundCloud This is the code for it. You can replace ‘red’ with any color or a hex code, and the song with any song you get from SoundCloud. If you’re new to this coding stuff, just click the button and you should be able to hear the song the person put in. The finished one should look something like this: Color Schemes Not really about cGood color schemes are important so a page doesn’t hurt someone’s eyes, are hard to read, or they just don’t look good together. If you have links, you can change their coloring. Here’s the code for that: Link title/whatever you want to call it Example: My Userpage Hope This Helped! The coding guide is finished! Hope this helped you code.